There have been various proposals for ways to prime a two-cycle engine for starting purposes. These include injecting fuel into the transfer passage leading to the combustion chamber from the crankcase. Other proposals inject fuel into the manifold leading to the crankcase. The increased distance from the point of injection to the combustion chamber requires a longer time for the enriched air/fuel mixture to reach the combustion chamber.